Daemon and Luna: A Tale of Despair
by SophieL.A.DeMooretheWolf15
Summary: Zidane and the group come across a pair of traveling siblings. There is something off against them but the group is willing to be their friends and help them out especially Ruby and Blank. Ruby/OC Blank/OC Zidane/Garnet Eiko/Vivi Beatrix/Steiner On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Okay so this is my second story and my first Final Fantasy 9 story so please don't flame. I would like reviews cuz I love to hear what the readers have to say.**

**I own Daemon and Luna, Square Enix owns Final Fantasy**

**P.S. This is after the game and the whole big battle at the end. Everyone is still the same ages though.**

**Luna's POV**

My brother and I have been traveling all over Gaia looking for help. I can't remember much of our home village, it was destroyed 12 years ago, when I was 5 and my brother was 6. He never left my side, he was always there for me when I needed him most. Right now we are traveling through the region of Alexandria, I can even see the castle from where we are. I look over at my brother, who's focused on the path in font of us watching out for monsters. "Daemon? Are we going to stop in town?" He looked over at me, thinking about it for a minute before answering me, "Yes, maybe for a couple of days. But no more than that if not maybe less." I nodded that I understood and focused ahead of us and realized how much closer to the front gate we were. He seemed to notice as well.

**No POV**

The two teens stopped in front of the gate when the guards stepped forward. The one to the left spoke first "Names? And what are you doing here?" The boy replied, "My name is Daemon and this is my younger sister, Luna. We are simple travelers and we would like to stay at an inn here, if that's alright." The guard looked the two over before letting out a small grunt of approval "Alright pen the gate and let them in." the other guard ran back and began to crank the gate open. Daemon gave a small nod of appreciation and motioned for his sister to follow him and he walked into the city.

As they walked through the city streets, Luna seemed entranced by all the beautiful buildings they passed by. Daemon looked over at his sister chuckling as he saw her reaction to the sights of the city, he had never taken her into any of the big cities they had passed by only the small country villages. She smiled at him and pointed at a building "Is that the inn?" He looked over at the building and realized that it was indeed the inn. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the building. They walked up to the counter where the inn keeper looked up, "Can I help you two?" Daemon nodded his head "Yes we need a two bed room please." The old man nodded his head and dug around in a small box before pulling out a key and handed it to them. "Here's your room key, its room number 12. You can pay when your stay is over." the two nodded and said their thank yous before going up to the room.

**Daemon's POV**

We walked into the room looking around. It was fairly nice accommodations, the beds were sturdy, decorations were pleasant looking. I looked over at Luna who had put down her pack and slipped off her coat. "Luna, we need to talk. We can't keep traveling like this, trying to run away from our pasts, from who we are, what we are. It's not possible and you know that as well as I." She looked over at me smiling sadly, eyes that were once so full of joy and life, were so full of sorrow, pain, and agony "I know, I've always known we wouldn't be able to run forever." I sighed knowing how hard this was on her. "don't worry about it Luna we'll find a way to cope. We always have, we will adapt to survive." I tried to muster up a good enough of an encouraging smile. She smiled weakly back at me before laying down on the bed with her back to me. I let out a small defeated sigh. This was going to be long couple of days.

**No POV**

At the castle Garnet was rushing around the castle Eiko, Ruby and Beatrix following her. Garnet stopped "Zidane if you and the guys don't come out here right now your going to be in big trouble." In their hiding spot the guys looked at each other. The ones that were there were Vivi, Zidane Blank, Steiner, Marcus, and Cinna. Zidane sighed "C'mon guys we may as well get this over with." They all nodded and sighed in agreement, just knowing they might regret this later. They stepped out and Garnet smiled "Well there you are. Its really not that bad you guys, all you have to do is tel us which dress you like better on us." With that the girls dragged them off to help them pick out dresses.

_**Later in the evening**_

Daemon and Luna were walking towards the ticket checker. They had two tickets to see My Canary at the castle, which they had checked to make sure they weren't fakes. They got to the booth handed in their tickets which the man took and and checked handing them back and allowing them through. Daemon smiled as they sat down and found a seat. They sat and watched the play, Luna giggling, crying and getting extremely into the play. When it was over they were headed out but something caught Luna's eye, a silver haired actress. She smiled they had close enough seats that once everyone cleared out she could just walk over the seats, which she did. Her eyes wee lit up in fascination as she looked at the stage. The silver haired girl smiled at the girl "Can I help you shuga'?" Luna looked up and blushed "Oh I'm sorry its just that this is the first time I've seen a play and I just wanted to say I loved your acting." the woman smiled "Well thanks darlin, my names Ruby whats yours?" The girl smiled widely "It's Lunaria, but most people call me Luna and that's my brother Daemon." Ruby looked over both of them. The girl had platinum blonde hair that stopped and inch below her chest, bright amber eyes, and all she wore was a simple white spaghetti strap dress and a pair of sandals. Her brother had short, mussy dark gold blonde hair, bold baby blue eyes and wore a pair of pants, boots and a jacket but no shirt leaving his well chiseled body fairly visible. "Well its a pleasure to meet ya'. What brings ya'll here?" Luna seemed uneasy about the question and Daemon jumped over the seats to stand next to his sister, "Nothing really just travelers." he gave her a small smile before leading his sister away from the stage and out of sight.

Even while the others were talking about what a success the play had been, Ruby seemed focused on something else. Garnet looked at her female friend, "Is everything okay Ruby? You seem a little out of it." She looked over at the queen, "Oh I'm fine hun, I just met a couple of odd people who caught my interest. They aren't what they seem, I think maybe there's something about them that's different, really different." Blank rolled his eyes, "Maybe their just from out of town is all." Ruby shook her head. Zidane suddenly thought of an idea, "What if we do a little research and find out where they're staying. Maybe if we get into their room when they're not around we can find something." Now normally the others would have disagreed but everyone was in agreement. "Alright then we'll start tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so what do you guys think? Good, bad, okay but needs work? Any criticism you have is helpful but don't be hateful. Please review.**

**P.S. There's a big surprise in the next chapter so stay tuned or keep reading or whatever its called.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** okay so here's chapter two hope you enjoy**

**I own Daemon and Luna and the Arricians, Square Enix owns Final Fantasy**

**No POV**

It took a little bit of snooping around but they found out which inn the siblings were staying at. They managed to get the room number out of the inn keeper and at the moment were rummaging through the room for anything useful. Zidane sighed "There's nothing that can tell us anything about them here. This was a waste of time." Eiko smiled up at him showing him Luna's pack, "Not a complete waste." Zidane smirked and grabbed the bag and began to dig through it furiously, that is until he stumbled upon a rather old scroll. He pulled it out and showed everyone. He unrolled it only to see it was a map and a very outdated one as well, it was probably ten years old or something like that. Sighing he handed it to Garnet who had reached for it, "I don't see why you want to look at it, it's outdated." She looked at the map and then focused on a certain spot, eyes widening in realization. "Zidane this isn't just some old map. This is a map from when the arrician villages still existed." Zidane had heard of those people before, they were shape-shifters of some sort. "Okay so why is that important? I mean why would they even carry it with them?" Garnet shrugged her shoulders and then pointed to a village that had been circled. "Look this one is circled, it was the main village, where the royal Arrician family lived. That's odd though, why would they carry this around with them?" the group looked around at each other and shrugged.

Daemon and Luna were walking up the steps to their room. Daemon stopped at the beginning of the hallway, picking up a scent, "Luna, there are people in our room and one of them is that actress." Luna seemed to stop and think for a moment, then smiling, she opened the door, catching the group in the middle of their conversation, "Well looks like we can't hide it from them anymore, eh?" Daemon, who was extremely furious at the moment, "How can you be so nonchalant about this? These people broke into our room!" She shrugged, "Well I would've done the same thing in their position, I mean if I met a strange pair of siblings, such as ourselves, I'd get curious too. I really can't blame them." Daemon looked at his sister completely confused, she smiled and walked towards them and saw the map, "So you found that old thing huh? Yeah its old I've had it since I was 5. Last piece of home there is left for me and Daemon. I miss the way things were back then, simple and carefree." She looked back at Daemon, "We may as well tell them, they already found the map." He sighed in defeat to his sister and walked forward to stand next to her, "Alright, but I will tell it alright?" she nodded her head in agreement. "Well then it started when I was 5...

_**Flashback**_

_A young girl ran into the large hut she had been playing in front of, giggling she yelled out, "DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU DADDY!?" Out from behind her a man who she looked very much like jumped out and tickled the girl, "Do you give up Luna?" The girl smiled, "Never" The man, her father smiled, "Well then the tickling shall continue. Muwhahahaha." Luna squealed in delight as her father continued to tickle her. Until there was a knock on the front of the hut. He smiled at her and told her to stay put while he answered the door. She tried to listen but couldn't hear very well. When her father came back, his face was grim and shadowed with pain. The little girl walked towards him, concern all over her face, "Daddy? Daddy are you okay? Whats wrong?" He looked down at her, "Luna your mother died trying to give birth to your younger sister today. Neither of them made it through." tears welled up in her eyes and she burt into tears clinging to her father for comfort. Her father cried with her and the girls brother watched from the side a few stray tears falling but he didn't cry because he had to stay strong for his sister. _

_**A year later (still flashback)**_

_The two children stood and watched as the village burned to ashes and dust the sounds of battle and the war cries of their father and his warriors still fresh in their ears. The boy looked over at his sister, "It will be okay Luna as long as we have each other. I will always protect you,no matter what the cost." She looked up at her brother, "Me too, Daemon, I will train and learn to fight, so that I can protect you." The two smiled at each other and were soon headed off, not sure where they were going but knowing that someday they would end up away from the pain and hurt._

_**End Flashback**_

The room was still and quiet after Daemon finished speaking, only the sound of steady breathing filled the room. Garnet was the first to speak, "Who attacked your village?" Daemon leaned against the wall and the look on his face said he was uncomfortable with the subject. "It was a man who called himself Venom. He was a banished Arrician, who wanted revenge on our father for exiling him." said Luna who seemed a bit more relaxed than her brother. Zidane looked at garnet who was thinking, "Did he have an army of hybrid soldiers?" the young queen asked. Luna looked up and nodded, "Yes that was him, they weren't really hybrids though. They were just infused with animal DNA, which gave them fangs, claws or other animalistic qualities." Garnet nodded her head thoughtfully. "So you and your brother are Arricians, right?" Luna looked up only to find that the speaker was a boy around her age, with a belt around his eyes and spiky red hair. "Yes, we are. We come from the royal family line and we can only shape-shift into dragons or gain dragon like traits. Each family blood line has a certain animal they can shape-shift into and the royal family's was a dragon." the boy seemed satisfied with this answer. Daemon finally spoke up, "Well I suppose if we're going to be nice, it would be nice if in return you would at least tell us your names." And with that they were introduced to everyone.

Later on in the day, Garnet had invited the two Arricians to stay at the castle and before Daemon could reject the offer, Luna took it. They were sitting at the table eating dinner, when one of the guards brought a letter to the queen. Garnet opened the letter and read it, eyes widening in fear as she did. When Zidane asked, "Whats wrong?" she answered him, "It's uncle Cid. Lindblums been attacked and overtaken by Venom. He and aunt Helga are on their way here." And at this there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal....

**Author's Note:**** so was it good, bad, need work? Please send reviews and constructive criticism but no flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I LIVE! Okay now that thats out of my system, I'm here to let you all know that i'm really sorry about not updating but I lost my story notebook. So I can't update either of my already published stories. But hopefully I will find it soon and can then start updating. So cross your fingers and hope that I find it soon.


End file.
